Talk:Criminal Minds
Spin Off details The deal is not made yet that we know about, nor is Ausiello saying that. All everybody knows for certain is that they are casting actors for the parts, and that one of them could be F. Whitaker, and that they'll make their first aparence this spring on CM. Mvpl 15:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Theme Song I like the new variation. It has a bit more kick to it. I've always loved symphonic drums. - :I like both, specially I like the fact that is original to the show ;) Sadly I've been unable to find the new version, but surely it's a matter of waiting a little bit until somebody upload it We are missing something COuld you help me? I need to find which episode is where Derek Morgan says "we are missing something"? :...Eh? Doesn't he, let alone anyone else in the BAU, say that every episode? UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:03, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Link title Please replace Kate on Criminal Minds I first off want to say that I loved "Criminal Minds" since it first aired in Season 1. I am still a fan in its 10th season. I have a few concerns about the show and characters: Please don't get me wrong, I love Jennifer Love Hewitt (JLH). I think she is a beautiful, brilliant actress: I LOVED her in Ghost Whisperers, The Client List and many of her movies (especially Heartbreakers). But I am posting this and hoping it gets read by the directors, writers & producers of Criminal Minds when I say that JLH is a beautiful actress, but in my personal opinion she is NO FBI Profiler. JLH was perfect as a Ghost Whisperers, but I honestly have to say (AS A CRIMINAL MINDS LOYAL FAN FOR 10 Seasons) that JLH does not fit in with the rest of the cast. Honestly, if anyone who is part of the show's creative talent, casting, etc. "PLEASE" reconsider who should fill Emily Prentiss' shoes, because since Season 10 began I feel as I watch each week I found myself not interested when they show JLH in ANY scene. Again, I have LOVED "Criminal Minds" since the VERY first episode. I even watch the daily reruns on "ION" & "AE" channel whenever possible, but to me having JLH now on the show is not interesting. PLEASE WRITERS, DIRECTORS, CASTING, PRODUCERS (or whomever does the hiring) I advise you to make a change in the person who has replaced Emily-PLEASE. I LOVE all the remaining characters so very much. I did feel kind of sad when the episode aired with Gideon being killed (That to me closed the door on ANY possibility of Jason Gideon (MP) ever returning) It also sadden me that during the entire episode it did not show the real (MP) not once, not even in a show with all the original cast. It only showed him as a younger agent. I felt that episode was not at its full potential. As a LOYAL FAN, and I will DEF remain a LOYAL FAN no matter what the future holds: Please consider replacing JLH. I do LIKE HER, but as I stated she is NO FBI PROFILER (and to me does not fit in with this GREAT CAST). Years back I was very sad & disappointed during a season when not only JJ left the show (AJ COOK) But also when Emily (Paget Brewster) was killed off. I am glad that JJ returned and I love her husband Will. I am also glad when Emily came back and the door to her possibly making appearances is still open (But not ever for Jason Gideon). I love when they reached out to Emily on an episode at her job in London. May I please make a suggestion: For Season 11 maybe if "Elle" returned. Lola Glaudini was great when shed played Elle. She was an original cast member, I loved her 100%. Especially since "Criminal Minds" left the "door open" for her character. Even though Elle (Lola Glaudini) left the BAU on bad terms with the team (at least her character was not killed off. PLEASE consider Lola Glaudini possibly bringing the character "Elle" back. I feel that would increase the show's viewers and make the team whole again. I love the entire cast, but having Elle return and being back to "Elle" would make the team whole again. Again I do like JLH, but honestly she is not a good fit for Criminal Minds. I thank you for your time and I DO HOPE someone would consider this, :This is not a place where you can contact the show staff. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC)